ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shunt
Shunt was reminiscent of a bulldozer, with a rear-mounted scoop and fearsome axe, both powered by pressurized carbon dioxide, and a snowplough. His bodywork also drew inspiration from railway shunting engines, hence the name. Shunt's chassis and scoops were made of steel, while its superstructure was moulded fibreglass. One of the original four House Robots, Shunt was the lightest of them all, albeit still over the contestant weight limit of 100kg. Shunt was able to pull a fully-loaded Land Rover, and with his snowplough and scoop weapons he excelled at pushing contestant robots around the arena, and featured heavily in the Sumo Basho Trial event thanks to his incredible power. Shunt also had a diamond-edged axe to damage other robots. Like his counterparts for 2016, the original Shunt was retired and a new model was constructed - the former lightest house robot now weighs 327kg, and is significantly enlarged, further improving its pushing power. Shunt's axe is now made from titanium, and strikes in a quarter of a second. His 300PSI Hardox scoop can lift up to 350kg, and has the power to pull a van. His design remains similar, now appearing taller and with revised wheel guards and paint scheme. Shunt proved to be a very reliable robot, more so than the other house robots, and was often used to push immobilised robots to the edge of the arena at the end of a battle, as a quicker alternative to bringing out the official cleaner/sweeper Shove, which was believed to be an early prototype of Shunt. Like all the House Robots except Matilda, Shunt was usually referred to as a "he". Jonathan Pearce often commented on Shunt and Matilda's 'relationship', but this was never expanded on. Shunt's light weight compared with the other House Robots in the original run of the series made him a common target for competitors, especially flippers. Shunt has notably been flipped over more times than any other House Robot, having suffered from this misfortune 11 times. Armament Shunt was armed with a pneumatically driven diamond-edged steel axe which was capable of delivering blows of over 500 kgf/cm² (7,000 psi), along with a rear-mounted pneumatic scoop and front snow plough. The scoop could also be used to free Shunt's axe should it become stuck in it's victim. In 2016, his new titanium axe fires in 0.25 seconds, and his 300PSI Hardox lifting scoop can lift up to 350kg. Robot History Series 1 Shunt holds the distinction of being the first House Robot to be introduced in Robot Wars, as he was the first featured in the roll call. His axe was significantly smaller in this series, and his primary weapons were his ploughs and pushing ability. He was also described by Jeremy Clarkson as being the most powerful house robot in this series. Because of this pushing ability, Shunt was used in the Sumo trial in the very first heat. However, he did not get off to the best of starts, only succeeding to push one competitor (Shogun) off the ring, with Roadblock and Nemesis pushing him off, Killertron stalemating him and stock robot Grunt driving off the ring deliberately. This makes him the first House Robot to be immobilised by a competitor. On more than one occasion, his low ground clearance caused him to get stuck on the ramps in the Gauntlet. Although Shunt's axe did not cause much damage, it was still quite fast, so any attack by it was taken very seriously. The axe did have another use - Shunt was the flag holder during the Stock Car trial of Heat D, and his axe was replaced with a chequered flag, which he waved when Cunning Plan completed its third lap and won. Shunt's actions during Heat E were particularly notable. He was particularly effective in the Labyrinth, helping to prevent Bodyhammer from reaching the end. However, his actions in the Heat Final were controversial as he sacrificed himself to free Bodyhammer from the grilles, who was immobilised. Series 2 Shunt was improved somewhat for Series 2, but did not look visibly different from his previous incarnation. His axe was seen to cause notably more damage this series (for example,he managed to damage Milly-Ann Bug, causing puncture wounds to its eye) and he also was finally able to prove his worth in the Sumo challenges, pushing two robots off the platform. Shunt would also start to use his rear bucket scoop to overturn other robots, which he did to Havoc in the Heat L Final. Shunt did suffer from a few problems, most notably with driving. He sometimes seemed difficult to keep straight. During the King of the Castle trials of Heat E, he would often drive straight off the platform, often from the entrance ramp. During the second Semi Final, he also drove into the pit by mistake, allowing King Buxton to complete its run. Shunt also gained something of an arch-rival in this series, in the form of eventual champion Panic Attack. During the Heat F Gauntlet, Panic Attack had gotten stuck on Dead Metal, and Shunt was quick to come in and make numerous holes on the top armour. Panic Attack survived, but Shunt was now on its "hit list", so to speak. The two met again in the Sumo trial, where Panic Attack was quick to get its revenge - after several seconds of pushing each other around, Shunt drove off the ring by mistake. This would not be the last time in the show's history that Shunt and Panic Attack would meet, however. Series 3 As this series dropped the Gauntlet and Trials from the main competition, the House Robots, Shunt included, were given a redesign. Although still largely focused on its strength and pushing abilities, Shunt's axe was enlarged significantly and tipped with a diamond shape, allowing it to puncture all but the hardest of armours (Notably Blade and Berserk 2, as well as the chassis of Sir Chromalot, went unaffected by Shunt's attacks). Thanks to his new axe, Shunt often played crucial roles in the outcome of fights, causing significant damage to the competitor robots. In the first heat of the series, his axe caused some significant damage to Suicidal Tendencies after Mace 2 pushed it into his CPZ. The axe also knocked out All Torque's receiver after it was pushed into Shunt's CPZ by Thing 2, and even the new flip-up paddle of Cassius 2 suffered damage, although this was thankfully minor. Shunt also humorously knocked off the head of the action figure of Atlas and destroyed the walking Anarachnid. However, Shunt did not always have things his own way. After he flipped Hypno-Disc to win the Grand Final, Chaos 2 chose Shunt as its third victim, after Matilda, flipping him over. As Shunt tried to recover, he knocked off his own top armour. Razer also crumpled Shunt's bucket scoop out of position, and even the lighter robots gave Shunt trouble, after American Middleweight joint champion Tentomushi cut off the house robot's aerial. Series 4 Shunt returned for Series 4 with a few improvements. This included new subtly redesigned fibreglass amour, to incorporate new drive motors and pneumatic valves, which would serve Shunt for the remainder of his run, and a new rear scoop, after the damage it took in the previous series. It was during this series that some of his most famous moments occurred. One of the most notable of these was during the second round of Heat E, when 101 immobilised Major Tom in the CPZ. After Matilda had caused some damage to Major Tom's head, Shunt hit it with his axe, completely destroying it. Another famous moment occurred in the Grand Final, when Hypno-Disc was pushed into his CPZ after Pussycat damaged its wheel guard. Shunt hit Hypno-Disc's spinning flywheel, stopping it completely and causing severe damage, damage that would prevent it from fighting in the play-off. Shunt also competed in the Sumo Basho special event, which made a return this series. In contrast to earlier series, he was in top form, pushing 13 of his opponents out of the ring, often in less than 10 seconds. He also got vengeance against Team Nemesis, by soundly defeating Diotoir in retaliation for Nemesis' victory in the show's pilot. This would not last, as X-Terminator and Behemoth survived after charging at him, getting their scoops wedged under his own, preventing him from moving. As if this wasn't bad enough, Shunt later found himself against his old arch-rival, Panic Attack (which had attacked him a few times during the main competition). After a lot of evading and shoving, both robots fell off the platform together after Shunt mistimed his charge on a beached Panic Attack. The replays showed Shunt had hit the floor first, and Panic Attack was awarded the win, and as the only robot to last longer than the house robot, the Sumo Championship. Extreme 1 With the weight limit being increased to 100kg for this series onwards, just 5kg lighter than him, Shunt began to lose his effectiveness. He caused very little notable damage this series and did get involved in some of the contestant robots' frustrations - most notably when he was nearly flipped out of the arena, then overturned completely, by Chaos 2, even though it had lost drive to one wheel. Shunt did have a few notable appearances in his favour, though. During a vengeance battle between Plunderbird 5 and Mega Morg, Shunt attacked the inflatable sheep on the latter after it had been burned by Sergeant Bash. Shunt would meet Plunderbird 5 again, alongside Stinger and Scorpion in the House Robot Rebellion. Tussling with Scorpion all the way through, he eventually pitted it and Plunderbird 5, but was unable to finish off Stinger despite help from Dead Metal and Matilda. Series 5 Shunt appeared the most out of the House Robots in the Fifth Wars and as such had many notable moments in Series 5. The first was when X-Terminator took on Immortalis in the first round of Heat F. After Immortalis was immobilised, Shunt struck the white globe like ornament on its back, completely destroying it in a similar fashion to Major Tom's head the previous series. The second, however, would not go in his favour. Shunt suffered one of the few instances in this series of a competitor attack on a House Robot - during its Heat Final clash against 3 Stegs to Heaven, Bigger Brother flipped him over. Shunt's third notable appearance this series came during a battle in Heat K, where Destruct-A-Bubble broke down against Rick. Shunt attacked Destruct-A-Bubble before it had been counted out, which resulted in a red card from Refbot. Shunt, apparently unhappy, tried to pursue Refbot. Another notable moment was when Wowot was fighting Lambsy, in Heat A, and Wowot knocked the sheep off the top of Lambsy, Shunt then repeatedly axed the sheep, and then held it over the flame pit. A final incident occurred when Shunt tried to pit a beaten Terrorhurtz, but ended up driving in with it. Series 6 Shunt returned for Series 6 with an improved pneumatics system and blade for his axe. The blade was no longer "diamond edged" as had been often boasted in previous series. Once again, Shunt did not have a great deal of involvement during this series. However, one of the few House Robot attacks by a competitor was on him, after Firestorm 4 defeated X-Terminator in the Heat Final of Heat B. Firestorm was able to get underneath Shunt, flip him onto his side and drive him round the arena a few times before overturning him. Fittingly, Shunt was able to get some revenge on Panic Attack, dragging it to the floor flipper and then the drop zone. There was also a somewhat comical moment during one of the heats, when Sir Chromalot drove into the arena and hit Shunt. Shunt seemed to take offence to this and chased Sir Chromalot to its starting spotlight. Extreme 2 Shunt appeared frequently during the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, but, just like in Series 6, notable moments involving him were genuinely limited. He was, nonetheless, involved in a rather controversial moment during the Iron Maidens tournament. During the second round, Behemoth had flipped Chompalot over and it appeared as though Chompalot would be unable to right itself, but Shunt came out of his CPZ and flipped the dragon-based robot back onto its wheels. Later, Shunt clashed with Behemoth after it drove into a CPZ. With Chompalot holding it in place, Shunt axed through Behemoth's top, eventually knocking its link out. As the House Robots are not meant to "help" an immobilised robot unless it is stuck on an arena hazard or the arena wall, Shunt's actions were criticized by the Behemoth team in particular. In an earlier episode, the Robot Rampage, Shunt was flipped by the floor flipper in the first round of the Middleweight championship when Doom and Mammoth was tossed by the floor flipper. Series 7 In the last series, Shunt had to bear the brunt of several competitor attacks, more so than any of the other House Robots. Ceros, Hydra and Raging Knightmare all flipped him over during the course of the series (humorously, a clip from his on-board camera had been playing as Raging Knightmare flipped him) and Ripper flipped him onto Sir Killalot where he got stuck. The most notable attacks on Shunt came during Heat D and the All-Stars special. During the heat final of the fourth heat, Lightning had broken down after constant flipping by Gravity. The House Robots moved in to attack Lightning as Refbot counted it out, when Gravity caught Shunt unaware and flipped him over. Shunt landed heavily on his top end and various parts, including his camera, broke off. During the first round of the All-Stars, all four robots ignored each other and attacked the house robots, Shunt being their first victim. He was easily flipped over by Firestorm, whereupon Bigger Brother tried to flip him out of the arena, with no success. Rather fittingly, as the first House Robot to be introduced, Shunt also appeared in the Grand Final of the World Championships, the last episode of Robot Wars. During the match, Supernova stacked itself against the arena wall. As both the Storm team and the House Roboteers believed that Storm 2 had won, Shunt stacked it against the arena side wall for fun. This lead to a rather controversial finish, but Storm 2 was given the win anyway. 2016 Series Shunt was shown in the third teaser. He has been upgraded to meet the standards of modern competitors. This time around Shunt is much larger and has a titanium axe, which can strike in a quarter of a second. Shunt bears a similar design to before, now appearing taller and with revised wheel guards and paint scheme. Shunt takes a role similar to Shove where it can help clean up the debris as noted after Chompalot was knocked out in its head to head. Mysteriously, Shunt was absent from Episode 3 despite the other House Robots making an appearance. During Episode 4, Shunt, along with fellow house robots Matilda and Dead Metal, were all flipped by Apollo, despite the weight increase. In Episode 5, Shunt, along with Ironside3, were responsible for immobilising Thermidor 2 on one side. After it was pushed into the CPZ by Chompalot, Shunt's axe penetrated Thermidor's wheel, putting it out of the competition. Shunt would later attack the battered Chompalot in the next round, contributing towards its eventual blaze. In the Grand Final, Shunt had a much larger and contribution than in pervious series, being able to damage Thor, Pulsar and Carbide. Shunt was also seen in the final, once again damaging Carbide, and later, Apollo. Shunt's appearance in the battle appeared to have effected the judges decision, allowing Apollo to win. Category:House Robots Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots that weighed more than Super Heavyweights Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Crowd favorites